fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star (Canada)
(60%) |Row 7 title = Language |Row 7 info = English |Row 8 title = Launch date |Row 8 info = January 16th 1952 |Row 9 title = Picture format |Row 9 info = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (4:3 SDTV) |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = startv.ca }} Star is an English language canadian television network serving all of Canada on over-the-air television stations in urban centres and as a must-carry station on cable and satellite television. The network's flagship station is CFST-TV in Toronto. The network also operates an french-language sister network Télévision Indépendante, french-language canadian news channel NOW Quebec, english-language canadian news channel NOW Canada and canadian version of the business news channel Now Business. Star began it's color broadcasting in 1963, and became the one of the first networks to switch to HD in 2006. News programming consists of the nightly Star Evening News, morning program Star News Firstline, local newscasts branded as Star Local News, and newsmagazines Deadline and 9th Floor. Current programming News and information (under the Star News banner) *Star Evening News *Star Early Edition News *Star News Firstline *Daytime LIVE with Steph Garris and Clive McGean *Starbiz *Deadline *9th Floor *Question Time *Frontzone *Yonge Street at One Reality * * * * * * * * * * * Game Shows *3rd Degree * * *Trivial Pursuit: America Plays Talk shows *The Midnight Lunch starring Arsenio Hall * Comedy * * * Variety *Giant Saturday starring Nicholas Giant Series * * * * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New Season) * (New season) * (New season) * (New season) * (New season) Movies *The Saturday Movie *The Sunday Movie Fall 2018 Schedule (from September 4th) Weekdays (all times ET/CT) : 4:30am Star Early Edition News 5am Local programming 7am Star News Firstline 9am Daytime LIVE with Steph Garris and Clive McGean 10am 3rd Degree 10:30am Trivial Pursuit: America Plays 11am Local programming 1pm/12pm Yonge Street at One 1:30pm/12:30pm Only Connect 2pm/1pm Bargain Hunt USA 2:30pm/1:30pm Ready Steady Cook 3pm/2pm Local programming 6:30pm/5:30pm Star Evening News 7pm/6pm Deadline 7:30/6:30pm Starbiz 8pm/7pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local programming 12am/11pm The Midnight Lunch with Arsenio Hall 1am/12am Local programming 'Saturday '(all times ET/CT) 5am/4am Local programming 9am/8am Katie Morag (E/I) 9:30am/8:30am Show Me Show Me (E/I) 10am/9am In The Night Garden (E/I) 10:30am/9:30am My Pet and Me (E/I) 11am/10am Big Cook Little Cook (E/I) 11:30am/10:30am Charlie and Lola (E/I) 12pm/11am Local programming 2pm/1pm Saturday Kitchen 3pm/2pm Question Time 4pm/3pm Final Score 5pm/4pm Local News 6:30pm/5:30pm Star Evening News 7pm/6pm Starbiz Weekend 8pm/7pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local programming 'Sunday '(all times ET/CT): 5am/4am Local programming 9am/8am Frontzone 10am/9am Local Programming 2pm/1pm Countryfile: Canada 3pm/2pm Local programming 4:30pm/3:30pm University Challenge 5pm/4pm Local News 6:30pm/5:30pm Star Evening News 7pm/6pm Primetime 10pm/9pm Local programming 12am/11pm Have I Got News for You 1am/12am Local programming 'Primetime schedule '(all times ET/CT) : Sunday: 7pm/6pm 9th Floor 8pm/7pm Damien 9pm/8pm Salem 10pm/9pm Local programming Monday 8pm/7pm The Mist 9pm/8pm Dark Matter 10pm/9pm Local programming Tuesday 8pm/7pm Unforgettable 9pm/8pm Patriot 10pm/9pm Local programming Wednesday 8pm/7pm Girls 9pm/8pm Black Sails 10pm/9pm Local programming Thursday 8pm/7pm Gypsy 9pm/8pm Love 9:30pm/8:30pm Girlboss 10pm/9pm Local programming Friday 8pm/7pm Mutant X 9pm/8pm Survivor's Remorse 10pm/9pm Local programming Saturday 7pm/6pm Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe 7:30pm/6:30pm Giant Saturday starring Nicholas Giant 9pm/8pm Recovery Road 10pm/9pm Local programming Star stations Owned-and-operated stations *Barrie CFBR-TV *Calgary CFSC-TV *Charlottetown CFRL-TV *Edmonton CFSE-TV *Fredericton CFRI-TV *Greater Sudbury CFSS-TV *Halifax CFHX-TV *Kelowna CFNW-TV *Kingston CFKS-TV *Kitchener CFSK-TV *Lethbridge CFBD-TV *Lloydminster CFMN-TV *London CJLD-TV *Montreal CFSM-TV *Ottawa CFSO-TV *Peterborough CFSP-TV *Regina CFSR-TV *Saskatoon CJST-TV *St. Johns CFSJ-TV *Thunder Bay CFHT-TV *Toronto CFST-TV *Vancouver CFSV-TV *Victoria CFVC-TV *Winnipeg CFSW-TV *Windsor CFWD-TV *Yellowknife CFSY-TV Logos STARCA1952.png|1952-1963 STARCA1959.png|1963-1976 STARCA1975.png|1976-1988 STARCA1988.png|1988-1998 STARCA1998.png|1998-2003 STARCA2004.png|2003-2007 STARCA2008.png|2007-2011 STARCA2011.png|2011-2017 STARCA.png|2017-present Category:Canada Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:WTNYCorporation